


Bonds

by SinfulAqua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAqua/pseuds/SinfulAqua
Summary: Actions don't always speak louder than words.From a drabble list: “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you trusted me.”





	Bonds

“Ven, where are you going? Ven!”

Aqua chased after the boy, having seen him run off with what had appeared to be tears in his eyes. Sure, it meant interrupting her sparring match with Terra, but she was far too worried about Ven to really care much in the end.

“Ven!”

Once catching up to him, she acted without thinking, wrapping her arms around Ven and pulling him into a hug. Ventus froze in her arms, a sound almost like a sob catching in his throat. She felt her own constrict at the sound, her arms automatically tightening around him.

“Ven, what’s wrong? You can talk with me. We’re friends, right?” she asked, resting her chin on the top of his head. She could feel him trembling in her arms, worry spiking through her even more now. She was about to ask him again when he tore himself from his arms, turning to face her with a look of fury and hurt in his eyes.

“You think I don’t see what’s happening?! You and Terra are  _ always  _ spending time together! Soon, you guys will be masters and you’ll forget all about me.  _ He’ll _ forget all about me!” Ven spat, his tears falling now. “And then I’m going to be alone, and no one will even realize it!”

Aqua almost reached for him, only to pull her hand back as if he had burnt it with Fira. She felt her chest ache, her lungs beginning to restrict as the vines that had made themselves home years ago started to tighten once more. Of course. Of course Ven didn’t want to lose his family.

But why did he keep this to himself? The Mark of Mastery exam was next month! She was his friend, the one he saw as a big sister! So then why? Why did he keep this from her?

“Ven. . . Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you trusted me,” she said, unable to keep the hurt from her voice. The back of her throat tickled, but she forced herself to ignore it. “I’m sure there was something,  _ anything _ , that I could have done. I-”

“Shut up! You don’t understand, Aqua! Just. . . Just leave me alone, okay?” Ven then turned and hurried away, leaving Aqua alone. She knew she should go back to Terra and apologize. . . But she stayed rooted where she was, coughing almost violently, various flower petals drifting from her mouth to the ground.

Ven wasn’t wrong, she thought. How could she understand the sibling bond he shared with them. . . When her heart longed for him?


End file.
